mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos
|cutie mark = |headercolor = #ECEBB3 |headerfontcolor = #615849}} Theodore Donald "Donny" Kerabatsos is the placeholder name of a male Earth pony who appears in the episodes The Cutie Pox, Leap of Faith, and Slice of Life, and in the IDW comics. He has a pale yellow coat, dark brown mane and tail, orange eyes, and a cutie mark of a bowling ball and two bowling pins. Development and design Donny is one of four ponies based on characters from The Big Lebowski: himself, based on the character of the same name (played by Steve Buscemi); Jeff Letrotski, based on and named after Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski; Walter, based on and named after Walter Sobchak; and Jesús Pezuña, based on and named after Jesus Quintana. He shares his body design, tail style, and coat and mane colors with S04E17 Unnamed Earth Stallion #5 and his body design with Mr. Carrot Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", S04E21 Unnamed Pegasus Stallion #2, and M2 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1. Meghan McCarthy stated on the homage to The Big Lebowski and easter eggs in the show, "Very rarely are those things written into the script, but then when it goes to Studio B and the board artists and Jayson Thiessen, supervising director, I think they have a lot of fun. They have to populate this world with these background ponies and they’re like ‘oh, they’re at a bowling alley, eh?’" |author=Chris Sims|work=ComicsAlliance|date=2012-07-15|accessdate=2014-03-27}} A fan's thought that the bowler stallions' inclusion in The Cutie Pox "was just the animators amusing themselves, rather than a sop to the adult audience" has been agreed to by Jayson Thiessen. Tim Stuby "had nothing to do with Lebowski" ponies. Status The "slightly morbid reference" regarding Donny in Slice of Life was requested by Katrina Hadley and carried out by layout supervisor Chris Leinonen. Depiction in the series Season two Donny appears alongside Jeff Letrotski and Walter at the beginning of The Cutie Pox. Here, he has no cutie mark. At the Ponyville bowling alley, he dodges Scootaloo's bowling ball as it careens across the building. Season four In Leap of Faith, Donny attends Flim and Flam's presentation about their Miracle Curative Tonic, and he appears at Apple Bloom and Granny Smith's performance at the Ponyville swim meet. He spends the entirety of the episode in a wheelchair and with a bandage wrapped around his head. He is also seen in a flashback to this episode in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Season five In Slice of Life, Donny appears with Jeff Letrotski and Walter at the Ponyville bowling alley. Dr. Hooves joins their bowling team in a championship game. Unlike his fellow "Lebowski" ponies, Donny does not appear in the audience at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. Season nine In The Big Mac Question, Donny appears bowling with the Dude and Walter at the Ponyville bowling alley. Other depictions Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Ep. 1, The Royal Wedding, shows silhouettes matching him and Pinny Lane approaching each other, having hearts appear above them, and moving briefly closer to each other, all while Pinkie Pie narrates "when two ponies fall in love, they get married and have a wedding." IDW comics Donny appears on the IDW comics' regular cover. My Little Pony (mobile game) Donny Kerabatsos is a character called "Earnest Bowler" in Gameloft's mobile game. His in-game description states, "This pony is a good bowler, and a good stallion. He loves the outdoors, and bowling -- and as a surfer, he's "hung four" everywhere from Applewood to Puerto Caballo." Merchandise Donny appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case and on The Art of Equestria page 38, is shown in an image from The Cutie Pox on the back of Enterplay trading card series 2 #60 card "The Three Strikes?", is collectively with (Jeff) Letrotski and Walter called "High Rollers" and given the description "There's nothing these gentleponies appreciate more than a few rounds of bowling and a fine beverage. Just don't step over the line" on Enterplay collectible card game expansion set Equestrian Odysseys #42 R card of them, and appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirt "My Little Urban Achievers". Gallery See also *Jeff Letrotski *Walter References Category:Background characters Category:Fashion designers